Time Out of Joint
Time Out of Joint is the eighth and final story in Maggie's Clock (series), focusing on Maggie Yen and her collection, specifically how out of control it had gotten. Summary Maggie Yen and Kansas Wilkins tried to hire Eighth Wonder for a party, but after Tina Ly resisted Maggie simply froze everyone and took them to her palace. Kansas got the tour but freaked out when she saw some of the residents of the palace, prompting Maggie to freeze her too and then snap. Cindy Vu discovered the palace while Maggie was away and panicked, going to see Tucker Holmes. Tucker helped Cindy talk to Maggie, being protected from the Tempus Clock, and they eventually settled things before Maggie destroyed her clock. Maggie ended up frozen at the clock's destruction as did Kansas, and it was discovered to be due to the way Maggie created the clock in the first place, it has formed a sort of psychic link with her. Tucker began to work on a new clock, one that would hopefully unfreeze Maggie, and Cindy took charge of her collection, though she released most of them. Appearing Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Jessy Schram 2.jpg|Ruth Sterling (Jessy Schram)|link=Ruth Sterling Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane (Dana Elaine Owens)|link=Jesse Crane Debra Messing.jpg|Terri Grant (Debra Messing)|link=Terri Grant Ciara Harris 2.jpg|Kansas Wilkins (Ciara Harris)|link=Kansas Wilkins Tina Ly 5.jpg|Tina Ly (Kim Loan)|link=Tina Ly Nicole Oring.jpg|June Wing (Nicole Oring)|link=June Wing Zivile Raudoniene 4.jpg|Isobel Kozlov (Zivile Raudoniene)|link=Isobel Kozlov Jamie Szantyr 2.jpg|Angelina Snowe (Jamie Szantyr)|link=Angelina Snowe Alexa Vega.jpg|Denise Ortega (Alexa Vega)|link=Denise Ortega April Mendez 5.jpg|Keleena Ortiz (April Mendez)|link=Keleena Ortiz Victoria Crawford 4.jpg|Heidi Jenkins (Victoria Crawford)|link=Heidi Jenkins Celeste Bonin.jpg|Jalisa Ambrose (Celeste Bonin)|link=Jalisa Ambrose Natalie Neidhart.jpg|Maci Kerns (Natalie Neidhart)|link=Maci Kerns Milena Roucka.jpg|Nisha Mendez (Milena Roucka)|link=Nisha Mendez Sarona Reiher 3.png|Shawna Raye (Sarona Reiher)|link=Shawna Raye Layla El.jpg|Layla Ziane (Layla El)|link=Layla Ziane Fran Drescher.jpg|Odelia Barsky (Fran Drescher)|link=Odelia Barsky Heather Graham.jpg|Odette Glover (Heather Graham)|link=Odette Glover Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier (Kristen Wiig)|link=Belinda Frazier Amy Poehler.jpg|Iris Brenden (Amy Poehler)|link=Iris Brenden Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek (Katy Perry)|link=Kelly Creek Leah Renee Cudmore.png|Sally Richardson (Leah Renee Cudmore)|link=Sally Richardson Amber Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer (Amber Tamblyn)|link=Connie Soyer Lauren Mayhew.jpg|Tabitha Lemier (Lauren Mayhew)|link=Tabitha Lemier Amerie Rogers 3.jpg|Celeste Green (Amerie Rogers)|link=Celeste Green Karthika Nair.jpg|Sarala Rohit (Karthika Nair)|link=Sarala Rohit Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak Holly Valance.jpg|Michelle Foster (Holly Valance)|link=Michelle Foster Emily Rose 2.jpg|Courtney Valance (Emily Rose)|link=Courtney Valance Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Amanda Bynes.jpg|Amanda Burns (Amanda Bynes)|link=Amanda Burns Kate Ryan.jpg|Chene Francois (Kate Ryan)|link=Chene Francois Ellie Kemper.jpg|Trish King (Ellie Kemper)|link=Trish King Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday (Amanda Seyfried)|link=Friday Michelle Monaghan.jpg|Dana Callahan (Michelle Monaghan)|link=Dana Callahan Jennifer Lawrence 2.jpg|Cassidy Rivers (Jennifer Lawrence)|link=Cassidy Rivers Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Brooklyn Decker 3.jpg|Calista Suvari (Brooklyn Decker)|link=Calista Suvari Christina Hendricks 2.jpg|Saffron Westlake (Christina Hendricks)|link=Saffron Westlake Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger (Taylor Swift)|link=Zella Krueger Jewel Staite 2.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Kelly Hu 3.jpg|Kayley Wu (Kelly Hu)|link=Kayley Wu Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch (Cassie Scerbo)|link=Stephanie Kinloch Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu (Jenny Chu)|link=Cindy Vu Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Brittney Irvin.png|Bianca Whitman (Brittney Irvin)|link=Bianca Whitman Jeananne Goossen 3.jpg|Camilla Livingston (Jeananne Goossen)|link=Camilla Livingston Camilla Luddington 2.jpg|Ashlee Norman (Camilla Luddington)|link=Ashlee Norman Anna Kendrick.jpg|Kayla Eaton (Anna Kendrick)|link=Kayla Eaton Cobie Smulders.jpg|Coleen Eaton (Cobie Smulders)|link=Coleen Eaton Kim Cattrall 3.jpg|Ingrid Stone (Kim Cattrall)|link=Ingrid Stone Melinda Clarke.jpg|Carol Wilford (Melinda Clarke)|link=Carol Wilford Julianne Moore 2.jpg|Merilyn Kent (Julianne Moore)|link=Merilyn Kent Madison Welch.jpg|Loni Jaspers (Madison Welch)|link=Loni Jaspers Cassidy Freeman 4.jpg|Tiffany Cross (Cassidy Freeman)|link=Tiffany Cross Kim Kardashian.jpg|Kim Corrigan (Kim Kardashian)|link=Kim Corrigan Marion Cotillard.jpg|Charlene Masters (Marion Cotillard)|link=Charlene Masters Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Ming-Na Wen 3.jpg|Gloria Wong (Ming Na Wen)|link=Gloria Wong Julianna Margulies.jpg|Joanna Hathaway (Julianna Margulies)|link=Joanna Hathaway Hannah Simone.png|Nadine Sims (Hannah Simone)|link=Nadine Sims Carly Pope 2.jpg|Penny Gingrich (Carly Pope)|link=Penny Gingrich Pippa Middleton.jpg|Martha Cassidy (Pippa Middleton)|link=Martha Cassidy Katie Cassidy 6.jpg|Lisa Collins (Katie Cassidy)|link=Lisa Collins Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Eve Torres 5.png|Adora Morales (Eve Torres)|link=Adora Morales Lynhthy Nguyen 3.jpg|Chi Ross (Lynhthy Nguyen)|link=Chi Ross Anna Trebunskaya.jpg|Ginger Cladwell (Anna Trebunskaya)|link=Ginger Cladwell Christina Aguilera.jpg|Emma Vargas (Christina Aguilera)|link=Emma Vargas Category: Stories Category: Maggie's Clock